twisted_metal_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Mutton
Richard Mutton Richard Mutton is the main character of my kickass and very dark Fan Fiction Twisted Metal Black: Life is Darkness Warining this fanficiton is very dark and disturbing and yo can read it hear Backstory Richard Mutton was a ordany man with a wife and family and a sucssefull career. He was born somtime and when he was young he whent to school and did school work. Then when he was a teenanger he went to collage and did more stuff. Then when he was in his twenties he whent to university and di his degree, Then he grauated and was sent to the veitnam war cause it was the 1960's and thats what pepole had to do back then expet for pepole who skiped the war and rebel against the govermeant. He lost many of his freinds there in that war and it was bad but worst he lost his pet hamster that he had snice he was a little boy :( Thant he got marryed to a hot girl who had big boobs and large hips but also slender body. This happed cause he was make sex with her at drive in and got her preggers and he agreed to marrie her. They had good life and many chicldreded two duagters and one son. Though one of his duahter smoked alot and did much sex with many men. She was a rebel and a nihilist who hated socitey and didnt car. The other was his good duahter who always wanted to please her father and she liked to make cookies and sing to the little birdies as they drank froom the water fountine at 6am. There was also his son It who liked to learn about space and wanted to go there. It was happy and good live and he had many buddies two. He was very happy live good life and was happy man but than somthing bad happeded an evil clown killered his entire family. That was bad day and whent isane with greif and swore revenged against that clown. So he enters Twisted Metal cause Calyipso visits him in teh Alsyum and what happens next? you have to read mah fanfition to find out :) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13092438/1/Twisted-Metal-Black-Life-is-Darkness Car I didn't not think to hard about tihs but I think that Richard Mutton he drives a car that is an SUV car so it is not big like monster truck or to squsihy or fast like Race Car, beast of both wrolds His car can do som any cool things that you will have to read fanic to find out cause it take too long to write all of them. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13092438/1/Twisted-Metal-Black-Life-is-Darkness Wish A I said before he want revenge on that eivl clown at all cost even his sole can he do it though find out if you does he wsih for somthing elsse read my fanfic and than you will know https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13092438/1/Twisted-Metal-Black-Life-is-Darkness Inspration I wanted make dark fantasy that had loads of darkness and was depresing like Twisted Metal Black is and I hope that I did this and pepole like sotry. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13092438/1/Twisted-Metal-Black-Life-is-Darkness Category:Character Category:Car